Da capo
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'essentiel, parait il, ce n'est pas tant la vérité que le chemin qu'on emprunte pour la retrouver...suite d'Aléthèia


_ Je dédie à First Silvera puisque Aléthèia comme Da capo sont mes pitoyables tentatives pour écrire ma propre version d'Encounter in Venice…_

_Oh et bien sûr, les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama._

Da capo

Woke for dreaming

Le silence, il était resté dans le silence sept longues journées sans entendre le son de sa voix… Avant comme après leurs retrouvailles au milieu de Florence…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, une semaine plus tôt, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec elle à Venise, la première chose qui l'avait frappé avait été le silence… Mais un silence bien différent de celui auquel elle l'avait habitué… Le son de cette voix aussi mélodieuse que mélancolique avait cessé de résonner auprès de lui, et sur le moment, il avait bien cru qu'il ne l'entendrait jamais plus…

Il avait fouillé chaque pièce du luxueux appartement, avait arpenté chacun de rues du quartier où ils habitaient, il avait attendu son retour jusqu'au soir, avait veillé toute la nuit en gardant les yeux fixé sur la porte qu'avait franchi la disparue…

Le lendemain matin, il avait été forcé de faire face à l'évidence… S'il continuait de l'attendre, il pourrait bien s'écouler plusieurs années avant qu'il ne la revoit…s'il la revoyait un jour…

La disparition de la femme qu'il aimait n'était pas à mettre sur le compte d'un membre de l'organisation qu'ils avaient réduit à néant, il en était persuadé… Quoique…

Quoique d'une certaine manière, c'était bien un membre du syndicat qui avait emmené Shiho Miyano loin de lui… Le seul membre du syndicat qui n'était pas mort ou derrière les barreau… La seule personne à les avoir trahi et à être encore de ce monde… La même personne qui était à l'origine de sa séparation avec Ran…

Une criminelle qui ne lui échapperait plus…

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite… Cinq jours durant, il avait arpenté l'Italie en remontant sa piste à l'aide des maigres indices que la négligence de la fuyarde avait semé sur sa route… Mais était-ce vraiment la négligence de celle qu'il poursuivait qui lui avais permis de garder sa trace ?

Il lui arrivait d'en douter… Malheureusement, son adversaire avait fini par surmonter sa faiblesse… Si bien qu'au matin du cinquième jour, Shinichi Kudo avait été bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence… Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent…

D'ailleurs, en avait-il eu réellement la moindre idée durant son périple ? Et si tous les indices qu'il avait suivis avaient été semés à dessein pour le détourner de sa destination réelle ?

Elle avait échappée à ses collègues durant plusieurs mois, et ces quelques mois, elle les avait passé auprès de lui…

Cela aurait tenu du miracle qu'une personne aussi intelligente qu'elle n'ait rien appris de ses expériences passées…

Il avait toujours cru qu'elle ne retenait jamais ses leçons… Malheureusement pour lui, c'était le contraire, elle les avait trop bien retenue et n'avait pas manqué d'exploiter ce qu'il lui avait appris… Mais au lieu de s'en servir pour fuir l'organisation, elle l'avait fait pour fuir celui qui l'avait convaincu d'arrêter de fuir son destin…

L'ironie de la situation était bien digne d'elle…

Il avait commis l'erreur de la sous-estimer, elle n'en avait pas fait autant…

Lorsqu'il en fût arrivé à cette conclusion, le grand détective de l'Est s'effondra sur un banc au beau milieu de Florence…

A quoi bon continuer ? Ce n'était ni la première fois que cela arrivait et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière…

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à essayer de la garder auprès de lui alors qu'elle faisait tout pour le fuir ?

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait fait au cours de ce voyage… Et voilà qu'à présent, elle recommençait de nouveau… Même Venise n'avait pas réussi à la retenir auprès de lui plus de quelques semaines… Sept courtes semaines de bonheur, beaucoup trop courtes, et qui s'achevaient maintenant dans le désespoir après quatre jours d'incertitude…

Elle l'avait définitivement abandonné, lui et la nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait offert… Il lui avait rendu l'espoir, cette ingrate le récompensait en lui apprenant ce qu'était le désespoir…

Baissant la tête face à ses propres pensées moroses, le détective resta prostré… Combien de temps ? Plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en moquait bien… Aucun criminel ne lui avait échappée jusqu'à ce jour, à l'exception du Kid…

Et si sa détermination de mettre la main sur le cambrioleur s'était toujours accrû à chaque fois qu'il lui échappait, cela avait été exactement l'inverse pour Ai…

Le froid le fit frissonner… Etait-ce le vent glacial qui balayait la place qui était à l'origine de ce froid, ou bien l'absence totale de chaleur humaine qu'il ressentait en lui comme autour de lui ?

Le contact soyeux d'une écharpe qu'on lui passait doucement autour du cou le tira de ses réflexions.

Il serait probablement tombé à la renverse s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis…Celle qui lui avait face quand il avait levé les yeux… Celle qui le regardait d'un regard plus énigmatique que jamais… Celle qui lui avait passé cette écharpe autour du cou, c'était…

« Ai ? »

Se frottant les yeux de peur qu'il se soit endormi, il fût bien forcé de constater qu'il ne rêvait pas… La criminelle qui avait failli lui échapper était venue se livrer d'elle-même au détective.

Mais même s'il l'avait retrouvé, non, même si elle était venue le retrouver, le silence n'avait pas cessé… Bien au contraire, il n'avait jamais été plus pesant…

Les touristes attablés à la terrasse des cafés jetèrent des regards curieux vers les deux amants qui se faisaient face en silence sans bouger d'un millimètre…

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient restés dans cette position sans se parler, au point que ceux qui prenaient la peine de les contempler plus de quelques instants commençaient à éprouver la sensation surréaliste d'admirer deux œuvres d'arts vivantes…

Mais après tout, les deux amoureux n'était-il pas sous le regard d'une statue représentant Meduse, ce monstre légendaire qui pouvait changer en pierre tout ceux qui croisait ses yeux ?

Finalement, le détective s'était levé avec un soupir de résignation avant d'agripper fermement la main de sa compagne pour la forcer à la suivre…

Il espérait que la brutalité dont il faisait preuve avec elle la pousserait à réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle ne fit rien pour se dégager et pas une seule réprimande ou même une seule remarque sarcastique ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres scellées…

Ils s'étaient murés dans ce silence durant les deux jours qu'avait duré leur voyage de retour à Venise et aucun d'entre eux n'en était sorti à présent qu'il avait pris fin et qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques rues seulement de leur domicile…

Combien de temps allait-il se poursuivre ?

La connaissant, il aurait plus vite fait de s'installer dans un couvent italien en espérant que les soeurs ayant fait vœu de silence lui donne l'ordre d'en sortir que d'attendre qu'elle s'adresse à lui d'elle-même…

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfui ? Cette fois là comme toutes les autres qui l'avait précédé ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue vers lui au moment où elle avait été sur le point d'y parvenir?

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à la poursuivre à chaque fois ?

Ni lui, ni elle, ne prirent la peine de répondre à ses questions…

« Est-ce qu'il faudrait que j'attache une paire de menotte à chacun de nos poignets pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras plus ? »

« Alors comme ça, dans tes phantasmes, je porte des menottes ? Mais je suppose que je ne dois pas m'en étonner… Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu resteras un détective, et jusqu'à la fin de la mienne, je resterais une criminelle… Ceci dit… »

L'ex-membre de l'organisation se pencha vers celui qui l'en avait délivré avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu devras procéder à quelques réajustements si tu veux donner corps à tes pensées les plus coquines… Si tu tiens absolument à ce qu'une paire de menotte joue un rôle dans nos ébats, dans la vision la plus réaliste, ce n'est pas moi qui les porterais… »

Ravie de constater qu'elle venait de réussir à faire rougir le détective comme une pivoine malgré le ressentiment qu'elle suscitait chez lui, la chimiste abandonna son châle sur le banc où son amant était assis avant de faire quelques pas pour respirer l'air marin à plein poumon avec un sourire radieux.

En un seul instant, leur relation venait de redevenir tel qu'elle était avant sa disparition… C'était toujours de cette façon que se terminaient ses escapades… Sans un mot d'excuse ou d'explication… Mais cette fois, le détective était bien décidé à obtenir les aveux de la criminelle multirécidiviste.

Enlaçant la scientifique, il la força à se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser. La victime de ce baiser volé ne fit rien pour se délivrer des bras du détective qui, pour une fois, s'était décidé à jouer le rôle du voleur… Bien au contraire, elle commença à refermer doucement ses mains autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de détacher ses lèvres des siennes…

S'emparant avec délicatesse mais fermeté des mains qui tentaient de l'emprisonner, Shinichi força leur propriétaire à les ramener dans son dos, sans cesser pour autant de l'embrasser…

Ai poussa un gémissement de protestation quand elle sentit l'écharpe qu'elle avait offerte à son compagnon s'enrouler autour de ses poignets mais la manière dont il scellait ses lèvres l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, et la tendre façon dont il l'étreignait lui ôtait toute envie de se débattre…

Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la laisser reprendre son souffle, sa prisonnière le scruta avec un regard lourd de reproches tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de sortir ses mains du lien qui les maintenait serrés l'une contre l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement le lieu ni le moment de vouloir t'amuser avec moi de cette façon, Kudo. Est ce que tu vas gentiment me détacher ou est ce que je dois t'envoyer visiter une prison d'une façon fort différente de celle à laquelle tu dois être habitué ? »

Pour une fois, le sourire sarcastique et condescendant n'était plus sur le visage de la chimiste mais de son souffre-douleur.

« je ne le ferais que lorsque tu te sera décidé à répondre à mes questions…et à me convaincre que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de te traiter comme une criminelle pour que tu te décide à arrêter de me fuir comme si tu en était encore une… »

« La police ne te laissera pas aller bien loin si tu te promène dans les rues de Venise en me laissant dans cet état tandis que tu me traîneras devant toi… »

Pour toute réponse, Shinichi ramassa le châle qu'elle avait abandonné sur le banc pour le passer sur ses épaules de manière à dissimuler ses mains à l'abri des regards indiscret.

« Je vais appeler à l'aide, Kudo… Et tu auras beaucoup de mal à dissimuler un bâillon… »

« je te mets au défi de le faire… »

Bien déterminé à montrer au détective que ses menaces n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air, la scientifique aspira à plein poumon en s'apprêtant à relâcher l'appel à l'aide le plus retentissant qui ait jamais parcouru la magnifique cité… Fort heureusement pour la tranquillité de ses habitants, la seule chose qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Haibara fût un léger gémissement quand le détective plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes…

« je suit prêt à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra pendant que je te ramènerais chez nous… Est ce que tu es sûre que tu veux appeler à l'aide ? Mais à la réflexion, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me dérange beaucoup que tu essayes de nouveau… »

Baissant les yeux en rougissant, la chimiste s'abstint de tout commentaire et n'essaya même pas de courir pour se mettre hors de portée de son ravisseur quand celui-ci la poussa doucement vers une gondole qui venait d'accoster à quelques mètres d'eux…

Etant dans l'incapacité de saisir la main que lui tendait le propriétaire du bateau pour l'aider à monter à bord, Ai leva vers son compagnon un regard à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et la moquerie…et qui laissa la place à la stupéfaction quand il la souleva dans ses bras pour monter dans la gondole… Il ne s'y serait pas pris d'une manière différente s'il avait voulu faire franchir le seuil du domicile conjugal à son épouse au moment de leur nuit de noces…

Il y avait malheureusement un détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en ligne de compte… Il était excessivement difficile de garder son équilibre dans une gondole avec les bras encombrés d'un aussi précieux fardeau… Le coup qu'il reçut sur la tête durant la chute qui finit inévitablement par s'ensuivre le lui rappela durement…

Sa seule consolation était qu'ils n'avaient pas basculé dans l'eau… Et que sa tendre fiancée avait ressenti infiniment plus de peur que de mal dans ce petit accident, contrairement à lui…

« Si tu espère que je vais tranquillement caresser la belle bosse que tu vient de te faire, tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer… Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi… »

Le détective se frotta l'arrière de son crâne endolorie en scrutant d'un regard noir le visage sarcastique de celle qui faisait cette croisière avec lui.

« Non, en effet… Mais tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer enfin pourquoi est ce que tu as essayé de m'abandonner derrière toi… Une fois de plus… »

Perdant brusquement son expression narquoise, Haibara se referma sur elle-même de nouveau… Elle ne daignait même plus tourner son regard dans sa direction , se comportant avec lui comme une reine méprisant un mendiant en haillon qui se traînait à ses pieds… Certainement pas comme une criminelle avec le détective qui l'escortait à sa prison, et encore moins comme l'aurait fait une femme avec l'homme à qui elle avait accordé ses faveurs…

Poussant un soupir d'un air résigné, Shinichi se contenta d'étreindre doucement sa captive en regrettant qu'elle reste aussi éloignée de lui en cet instant que si elle l'avait réellement abandonné sans se retourner au lieu d'aller se remettre d'elle-même entre ses mains…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes… Lorsque Haibara se décida enfin çà reprendre la parole, le détective avait complètement oublié la question qu'il lui avait posé, tant la seule chose qui avait fini par occuper son esprit était la douce chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir à travers ce châle…

« C'est de cette façon que cela doit se terminer de toute façon… Et je préfère jouer le rôle de celle qui a la cruauté d'abandonner son amant plutôt que celle qui finira par sombrer dans le désespoir parce qu'il l'a abandonné… »

Passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux auburn qui lui caressait la joue, le détective s'empara doucement du menton de sa prisonnière pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elle lui faisait ses aveux.

« Si j'avais voulu t'abandonner, pourquoi est ce que je me serait lancé à ta recherche à chaque fois ? »

« je ne t'imagine pas te contenter de moi comme éternelle fiancé qui monnaye durement ses faveurs à son soupirant… Et je ne veux pas que notre relation évolue pour devenir autre chose… Alors tôt ou tard, tu finiras par te lasser de mes caprices pour aller demander la main de celle qui attend toujours que tu le fasses…Qui n'as jamais cessé d'attendre que tu le fasses… »

Shinichi sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine… Etait-ce en raison du manque de confiance qu'elle ne cessait de lui témoigner ou à cause de la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la responsable de ses tourments ?

Encore une question que la chimiste l'amenait à se poser sans faire le moindre effort pour lui fournir un embryon de réponse…

« Et comme tu es trop fière pour qu'on puisse te refuser tes caprices, tu préfère renoncer à ton bonheur plutôt que te décider à changer pour le conserver… »

« Si seulement c'était ça… »

Le murmure désespéré qui avait franchi les lèvres qui était à quelques centimètres des siennes attisa la curiosité du détective.

« Alors si ce n'est pas ça…Pourquoi, Ai ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu trouveras le bonheur… Tu le sais sûrement aussi bien que moi…Mais tu n'oseras jamais me briser le cœur pour aller réparer l'erreur que tu as faite… L'erreur de choisir de le trouver auprès de celle qui t'a éloigné de la seule femme pouvant te l'apporter… Alors… Alors à chaque fois, j'essaye d'emporter avec moi ta culpabilité pour que tu puisses enfin être heureux sans le moindre regret… Et à chaque fois, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout… Un jour, je n'aurais même plus celui d'essayer à nouveau… »

Même le baiser qu'il lui donna ne fût pas suffisant pour dissiper la lueur de regret qui brillait dans son regard.

« Tu sais, Ai… Lorsque tu arrêteras de t'enfuir, j'espère que ce sera parce que tu auras enfin compris que cela ne sert à rien de le faire… Tu ne me rendras pas heureux, et cela ne t'évitera pas d'être malheureuse non plus si tu arrives à le faire, un jour… »

Le silence s'interposa de nouveau entre eux… Jusqu'au moment où il mis le pied sur le rivage après avoir rétribué le gondolier…

« Est-ce que je vais devoir parcourir les dernières rues qui nous sépare de notre appartement dans tes bras ? Tu ne m'as attaché que les mains, pas les chevilles, Kudo… »

« C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te générait beaucoup de le faire pourtant… »

S'abstenant de répondre, la chimiste ferma les yeux en se blottissant auprès de celui qu'elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir étreindre.

Le silence encore… Mais cette fois, c'était différent… Aucune des deux personnes qui demeuraient muette ne ressentaient la moindre impression de solitude…

Ce n'est qu'après avoir franchi la porte de leur appartement et après avoir déposé délicatement sur leur lit celle qui le partageait avec lui que le détective entendit de nouveau sa voix…

« Est-ce que tu va enfin me détacher maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions ? »

« J'hésite… Après tout, j'avais dit que je ne le ferais que lorsque je serais sûre que je n'aurais plus besoin de te traiter comme une criminelle à l'affût de la moindre occasion de s'évader de sa prison… Et puis… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres du détective tandis qu'il retira le châle des épaules de sa prisonnière.

« …tu m'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure que je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de mener de cette façon notre petit jeu du détective et de la criminelle qu'il a emprisonné… »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Haibara de rougir, au plus grand plaisir de celui qui posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans pour autant en franchir le seuil…

La chimiste eût beau se tortiller pour le forcer à aller plus loin qu'un chaste baiser, la pression des mains de son amants sur ses épaules était le plus doux et le plus ferme des étau.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas suffisamment enduré le supplice de Tantale après tous ces mois passé avec toi, du temps où l'organisation existait encore ? »

Elle poussa un soupir devant le regard décontenancé du détective.

« J'oubliais que dès que l'on sort des romans policier, ta culture générale est d'une pauvreté déprimante… Tantale était condamné à mourir éternellement de faim et de soif en voyant les fruits qui auraient pu apaiser ses tourments se mettre hors de sa portée chaque fois qu'il rapprochait sa main pour les saisir… Exactement ce que je subissait en restant à côté de toi, jour après jour, en sachant pertinemment que la seule personne capable de combler ma solitude après la mort de ma sœur appartenait à une autre… »

Le détective soupira.

« Tu t'es cruellement vengé quand les rôles ont été inversé, non ? Tout ces mois où à chaque fois que la distance que tu mettais entre nous se réduisait, tu prenais un malin plaisir à te mettre hors de ma portée au moment où j'étais sur le point d'être vraiment proche de toi… Toutes ces tentatives de fuites au moment où je croyais que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais…»

« Navré, Kudo… Mais en matière d'amour, je suis quelqu'un d'exigeant… Si tu ne dois plus te sentir seul au monde quand je ris sans que tu sache pourquoi, si tu ne dois plus croire m'avoir perdu à tout jamais dès que je me suis éloigné de toi plus de quelques minutes, si tu arrêtes de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me retenir auprès de toi ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus… Alors dès ce moment là, je cesserais de t'aimer parce que la personne dont je suis tombé amoureuse aura disparu…Ne t'en plains pas, c'est toi qui m'a rendu ainsi… »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Shinichi demeura figé devant le sourire énigmatique de la Circée qui l'avait prise sous son charme.

« Eh oui, Shinichi… Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais cet amoureux désespéré qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Ran ne l'oublie pas pendant qu'elle était si proche de lui, tout en étant plus éloigné de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été… C'était comme ça que je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime, et comme tu étais sans doute la seule personne sur terre qui pouvait être assez naïve pour aimer quelqu'un avec une telle intensité alors… Cet amour, je l'ai volé à Ran… »

La chimiste honteuse baissa les yeux.

« Peut-être que je mérite que tu me traite comme une criminelle après tout… »

Haibara demeura dans cette position plusieurs minutes, attendant patiemment le moment qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter… Celui où il l'abandonnerait sans le moindre remords… Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se produise au plus vite, mais elle avait aussi tout fait auparavant pour qu'il ne se produise pas de cette façon…

Frissonnant à l'étreinte du détective, ce fût à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux quand il l'embrassa… Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres qu'il se contentait…

Comme elle aurait voulu avoir les mains libres pour l'étreindre à son tour…

« Tu sais, Ai… Quand la victime du vol est consentante, je n'appelle pas ça un vol, et je n'ai donc aucune raison de traiter celle qui l'as commis comme une criminelle… »

Shinichi commença à poser ses doigts sur le nœud qu'il avait noué lui-même pour le détacher.

« Je croyais que tu ne me détacherais que lorsque je t'aurais convaincu que je ne m'enfuirais plus ? »

« Eh bien… Je prends le risque de croire que tu ne t'enfuiras plus… »

Le désespoir disparu aussitôt des yeux de la scientifique tandis que ses lèvres se plissèrent de nouveau dans un sourire narquois…

« Personnellement, j'estime que tu ne dois pas prendre ce risque… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu sais, quand il se maintiens dans des limites raisonnables, le supplice de Tantale est un vrai délice… Après tout, c'est quand on vous force à savourer ce que vous désirez plus que tout de la manière la plus lente possible, alors qu'en temps normal on aurait apaisé sa soif en l'espace d'un instant, que l'on parvient à sentir combien ce qui vous attire est si désirable… Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Réfléchissant à la question de la scientifique, le détective finit par acquiescer. Et ouis, il avait tellement envie d'inverser les rôles entre eux, juste une fois…

« Juste une chose, Ai… Est-ce que je pourrais laisser les rideaux tirés ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous verras… »

« Pourquoi cette requête, Shinichi ? »

« Eh bien… Je voudrais juste voir si tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens à toi… Après tout, je t'ai dit que je détacherais uniquement à cette condition… »

La scientifique fixa le détective d'un air hésitant avant d'hausser les épaules.

« je ne suis pas vraiment en position de te dicter mes caprice… C'est plutôt l'inverse…Pour une fois… »

Pendant ce long moment où il tenait sous son emprise celle qui lui avais emprisonné son cœur, Shinichi pu effectivement lire dans son regard, parfois attendrie, parfois suppliant qu'effectivement, la criminelle qu'il avait sous sa garde ne chercherait plus à s'enfuir…

Et les événements ultérieurs lui montrèrent qu'il ne s'était pas trompé… Ce fût la dernière fois qu'Haibara essaya de se mettre hors de sa portée en espérant, sans oser se l'avouer, qu'il ferait tout pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'y arrive totalement…

Shinichi demeura persuadé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avais plus le courage d'essayer à nouveau… Il ne prît jamais la peine de lui poser la question pour s'en assurer… Non pas parce qu'il craignait de se voir donner une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, mais au contraire parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, et c'était celle qu'il voulait entendre de sa part…

----:----

_Le sous-titre de cette fic est celui de la chanson qui l'a inspiré, Woke for dreaming des Delgados… Chanson que j'ai découverte dans l'anime Gunslinger Girl et qui accompagne une scène censé se dérouler à Florence… Une très belle chanson, mélancolique et exaltante en même temps…_

_Le titre de cette fic Da capo, signifie « depuis le début » en italien… C'est une indication de direction musicale invitant à recommencer en entier l'exécution d'un morceau._


End file.
